pinky_squadfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpool (Character)
Deadpool (Wade Winston Wilson) is the fictional antihero partner to Hawkeye (Green Arrow) appearing in Deadpool published by Xylophoney. Origin Experimented on by Weapon X in the attempt to create a powerful soldier, assassin Wade Wilson (known for targeting only those he felt "deserved to die") was somewhat cured of his cancer by being given a power healing factor. However, the trauma drove Wade mad (or perhaps madder) and he left to become a mercenary with a warped sense of humour. Biography The Unclear Past The true story of the childhood of Wade Wilson is largely unknown, as there have been conflicting accounts. It had been claimed that he was raised by his physically abusive father, a member of the Canadian after his mother died of cancer. In this back story, things got even worse for Wade when his drunken friend murdered Wade's father and Wade was ejected from the US Special Forces. Another account had Deadpool claiming that his father was a teller of bad jokes who had abandoned his family and that his mother turned to alcohol, and the home shopping network to cope. In this version, Wade ran away from home so that his mother wouldn't lose what little money she had left on him. Afterwards, while still in his late teens, Wade began to take assassination jobs accepting only those he felt the target deserved to die. Whenever Wade failed an assignment, he would get plastic surgery and use various technological means to build a new identity and start acting as a "new" assassin. During this time, he was also recruited by the CIA to join a team of assassins, again being told that his targets deserved death. Not much is known of these years, though during this time he started and ended a relationship with a woman named Francie in Tangier, Morocco and spent three years undercover as a sumo wrestler to get close to a Japanese crime boss. In the roleplay Later, his activities attracted the attention of the tyrannical mutant Apocalypse, who wanted to seek Deadpool as one of his Horsemen, however Wade tried to politely turn him down, running off to Starling City to get away from him. Once he got there, a Mexican chain called El Pablo's proved to be delightful to his love of Mexican food. After he ate, he tried to use the bathroom off of the roof, which lead to conflict with the city's hero, the Green Arrow (whom Deadpool would constantly refer to as Hawkeye), primarily because he killed a civilian who tried to keep him from using the bathroom there. They join forces when the mercenary Taskmaster shows up, and steals an armed helicopter, prompting the two to pursue him at night. Taskmaster escapes from the warehouse while Deadpool and Green Arrow fight the criminals inside it, and then the two pursue him across several rooftops, where Deadpool counters his adaptability to combat by using chicken swords on him. Unfortunately, Magneto appears, having been sent by Apocalypse to get Deadpool's final answer, Deadpool once again says no, so the mutant proceeds to crush him with a helicopter and leave. Green Arrow helps the helicopter off of Deadpool, and finds him fine, then the two proceed to continue working together throughout the series, fighting crime together. Powers and abilities Deadpool's primary power is an accelerated, depicted by various writers at differing levels of efficiency. Artificially endowed by the program, this enables him to regenerate any destroyed tissue at a superhuman rate, as well as making him immune to diseases. Deadpool's healing factor is strong enough that he has survived complete incineration and decapitation more than once. Attacks * (Regular attack) * Chimichangas (Regular attack) * Disc Shooter (Regular attack) * Bomb Suprise (Regular attack) * Teleportation (Regular attack) * The Gunning Knife (Special attack) * 7 Shoots (Hyper combo)